Awakening : Un rayon de lumière dans l'obscurité
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: /Légers spoiles/ Noire et Linfan (Morgan) se sont retranchées au fin fond du château d'Ylisstol avec leurs compagnons pour échapper aux Ombres. La nuit est tombée et seule Noire veille encore, pour quelle raison ?


_[Parce que j'aime la relation qu'entretiennent Noire et Linfan en temps que sœurs, si tel est le cas dans le jeu Fire Emblem Awakening. Aucune prétention dans ce one-shot; juste une envie. Note : Noire et Linfan sont les filles d'Asutarû, le stratège, et de Tharja.]_

/

Elle avait depuis longtemps l'habitude d'être frigorifiée jusqu'aux os. Depuis que Grima avait ressuscité, une chape de désolation et d'humidité alourdissait l'atmosphère en permanence, créant une tension presque insupportable pour tous. Ou plutôt, pour les survivants. Ceux qui n'avaient été ni sacrifiés pour nourrir Grima, ni massacrés par les Ombres qui rôdaient partout.

Nerveuse, frémissante de peur et de froid, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleu pâle remontés sur l'arrière de sa tête patrouillait dans la pièce sombre. De nature, elle était peureuse et angoissée, toujours persuadée que l'on cherchait à lui faire du mal. Cette fois-ci, pourtant, c'était bien la vérité. Ses bottes de cuir usées ne faisaient presque aucun bruit sur les dalles humides tandis qu'elle avançait à pas prudents et mesurés. Les lieux étaient _a priori_ déserts, mais mieux valait être sur ses gardes. Il y avait bien longtemps que l'on n'était plus en sécurité nulle part. Malgré ses gants de cuir, les jointures de ses doigts commençaient à ressentir le frottement qu'exerçait la corde de son arc d'argent, qu'elle maintenait bandé et près à l'emploi depuis une heure ou deux. Elle se détendit un peu, relâchant la tension de ses jambes légèrement fléchies et de ses épaules crispées.

"Allons, tu n'as croisé aucune Ombre en l'espace de deux heures. Les lieux sont sécurisés pour le moment, tenta-t-elle de se rassurer. Détend-toi. Tout va... bien."

Elle rebroussa lentement chemin et s'enfonça un peu dans la pénombre.

"Noire ? l'interpela une voix ensommeillée. Que fais-tu encore debout à cette heure ?"

Habituellement, la dénommée Noire était si nerveuse que le moindre bruit lui aurait fait bander son arc et se mettre sur le qui-vive. Mais cette voix-ci, elle la connaissait parfaitement bien. Cette voix était la seule à sonner douce et chaleureuse à ses oreilles dans cet océan de peur et de chagrin.

"Je faisais une dernière ronde, expliqua timidement Noire à celle qui l'avait interpelée. On n'est jamais trop prudents."

Quelques rayons de lune éclairaient le centre de la pièce. Une fille, sensiblement plus jeune que Noire, aux joues rondes et enfantines, dotée de cheveux très noirs, courts et légèrement ondulés, se tenait assise sous le faible halo de lumière, les bras autour des genoux. Ses yeux bruns sombres se levèrent vers la silhouette élancée de Noire et la fille déclara :

"Au contraire, tu es bien trop prudente. Cela ne sert plus à rien de tourner en rond dans cette pièce vide, tu le sais bien.

-Si Père était là, répliqua Noire, piquée au vif, il te dirait qu'un bon stratège ne doit jamais baisser sa garde."

La fille aux cheveux noirs frissonna de tristesse, toujours très affectée par la mort de leur père, alors que cela faisait déjà plusieurs années.

"Non, si Père était là, il affirmerait qu'un bon stratège ne perd pas de précieuses heures de sommeil en rondes superflues, répondit la fille du tac au tac."

Noire sourit, ses yeux très sombres soudain radoucis, et s'assit précautionneusement aux côtés de sa petite sœur.

"Tu as toujours réponse à tout, n'est-ce pas, Linfan ?"

La prénommée Linfan lui rendit son sourire.

"Eh oui, que veux-tu ! Il faut bien que l'une d'entre nous prenne le relai de Père !

-Et ce ne peut-être que toi, murmura sa sœur aînée. Tu lui ressembles tant. Même goût pour la stratégie. Même aptitude à manier les tomes. Même entrain. Même charisme. Même optimisme à toute épreuve."

Elle semblait un peu malheureuse en disant cela, et le visage de Linfan s'attrista aussi.

"Mais que racontes-tu, Noire ? Tu lui ressembles aussi ! protesta-t-elle. Déjà, physiquement, tu lui ressembles beaucoup plus que moi : tu es grande comme lui, alors que je suis petite comme Mère, et tu as hérité de ses cheveux bleu pâle, alors que les miens sont noirs comme ceux de Mère. Tu es rapide et agile, alors que je suis complètement empotée. Et j'en passe !"

Noire sourit de nouveau et écarta délicatement une mèche de cheveux sombre qui tombait dans l'oeil de sa sœur.

"Ca ne me dérange pas, tu sais, murmura-t-elle. Que tu ressembles beaucoup à Père. J'ai besoin de ça, de ton optimisme et de ta joie de vivre. Surtout dans la sombre époque dans laquelle nous vivons. J'ai besoin de ton enthousiasme quand tu mets en place de nouvelles stratégies, de ta certitude que nous vaincrons avant une bataille, de ton excitation quand tu me montres le livre de stratégies que Père t'a donné. Je t'aime tant, Linfan. Tu es comme un rayon de lumière que illumine ma triste vie."

A ce stade, l'émotion fut trop forte et Noire se mit à sangloter dans ses mains, sous les yeux d'une Linfan stupéfaite.

"Wahou, c'était vraiment très touchant, comme déclaration, finit-elle par commenter, flattée et touchée. Tu vois ? Encore une caractéristique de Père, ce penchant pour les grands discours un peu trop... passionnés, parfois."

Elle se serra contre le flanc de Noire et lui tapota le dos.

"En tout cas, c'était vraiment très fraternel, comme moment. On devrait peut-être remettre ça un jour, non ? Avec toutes ces batailles, nous n'avons plus l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble. Tu devrais lever le pied, Noire. Tu en fais au moins trois fois plus que les autres. Enfin... si l'on exclut Lucina."

Noire renifla et essuya ses larmes.

"Pardon, Linfan, murmura-t-elle. Je... Je n'avais pas envie que tu voies ta sœur pleurnicher comme ça.

-Pas de problème, voyons ! Moi aussi, je te trouve merveilleuse ! Tu es... heu... comme... une brise fraîche après une forte chaleur ! Tu vois ? Revigorante et réconfortante à la fois."

Devant l'air ébahi de Noire, Linfan soupira :

"Désolée. Je crois bien être totalement incapable d'exprimer mes sentiments vis-à-vis des gens...

-Ca ne fait rien. Mère aussi était comme cela."

Linfan sourit de nouveau et, fatiguée, retourna se blottir sous la couverture étalée par terre.

"Tu devrais dormir aussi, Noire, suggéra-t-elle. Je ne vais pas disparaître, tu sais."

Noire ne répondit rien et la couva longuement de ses yeux sombres pendant qu'elle dormait.

"Linfan, murmura-t-elle, depuis que Père et Mère sont morts, je n'ai que toi au monde. Je ne pourrai jamais supporter de te perdre. Je veillerai toujours sur toi. Quitte à m'épuiser à la tâche. Toujours."


End file.
